


Cause We're Lovers....And That Is A Fact

by PrinceofDarkness15



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers, Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Handcuffs, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Resolved Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofDarkness15/pseuds/PrinceofDarkness15
Relationships: Rey (Star Wars)/Flip Zimmerman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Cause We're Lovers....And That Is A Fact

"This cannot **NOT** be happening right now!" Flip shouted, tossing his badge and slamming his gun and holster down onto the edge of his desk.

Reaching into the breast pocket of his shirt he pulled out his pack of Marlboro cigarettes, popped the cigarette into his mouth and quickly lit the tip with his lighter. My God that Rey Kenobi was a right pain in the ass--- _his_ ass. You tell her to do one thing and she quite literally does the complete opposite.

"She is quite _literally_ going to get us both fuckin' killed!" he added, unable to keep his frustrations under control. 

Ron Stallworth didn't even need to ask whom Flip was referring too. It was written all over his face. Ever since the newest rookie, Rey Kenobi had joined the CSPD police force, Flip Zimmerman had been recruited or maybe the word _cohered_ was more appropriate in this case to keep an ever watchful look on her. Investigating a case was one thing, but going completely undercover to infiltrate the Ku Klux Klan as a married couple was something else. 

And it was that something else that seemed to keep veteran officer Phillip P. Zimmerman constantly bouncing on the tips of his toes or gripping the edge of his seat.

He absolutely _hated_ that feeling. God, he _hated_ it with every fiber of his being---he was _used_ to feeling in complete control of the situation and whenever Rey Kenobi was around, he lost that sensation.

"What happened?" Ron asked, his curiosity now peaked. 

Shaking his head, Flip puffed on his cigarette as he yanked back his chair, sinking down onto it with a squeaky creak, "I don't even want to fuckin' talk about it, but I will tell you this, I'm going to Chief Bridges the second he gets back from lunch. This is total bullshit! I'm a detective, not a fuckin' babysitter!"

Folding his arms over his chest, Ron said, "That bad, huh?" 

"Don't _even_ get me started, Ron, all right?" said Flip, his tone clipped, taking another puff of his cigarette. "The sooner this case gets solved the better off _I'll_ be, trust me." 

At that exact moment blur of brown hair flew past them and towards the other side of the room. It took every bit of strength that Flip Zimmerman had left within him not get up and call her out on her bullshit right there in front of the company of his other co-workers. Instead, he just sat there in his chair, fuming. His face about as red as the black-and-red flannel shirt that he was wearing. He watched intensively as she gathered up her files from her desk, then sprinting past him and out of the room.

 _Now where the heck was she off to in such a damn hurry? ,_ he wondered for a long moment, staring after her curvy figure with peeked interest....

And that silent-treatment, acting like nothing had happened between them moments after they had returned to the station, was the final straw for Flip. Grabbing his coffee mug, Flip gulped down the remains of the dark contents, got to his feet and stormed out of the room. He knew _exactly_ where she was heading off too. The time of keeping his mouth shut had reached a breaking point.

She was going to hear whatever it was that he had to say and she was going to stand there and take it like a big girl. 

The thing that pissed him off was that he knew Rey was a smart girl--- _damn_ he knew it. So why the fuck was he so damn concerned about her safety? She was his partner, as he was hers---this thing didn't work if neither one of them was on the same page. 

That's what he needed her to get into her head. They were a team and they did this together or not at all. Right or wrong.

But the more he was around her, the more Flip seemed to think this had more to do with than just work. His anger when Felix had touched her---even as something as simple as a brush of his hand against hers was enough to want to send Felix straight to the hospital. Sometimes he thought that she pushed his buttons just to see what she could possibly get out of him.

Needless to say, nine times out of ten, it usually worked. Living with this was a daily struggle and Flip didn't really know how much more he could take. Something had to fucking give or he was going to explode---whether from anger or from the agonizing tension between him and Rey he wasn't sure.

All-in-all, Flip Zimmerman was balls deep in love with Rey Kenobi. And that was the most forbidden kind of relationship of them all. So much for not mixing business with pleasure?

"It's just this one time," Flip told himself. He knew whatever it was that he was about to do would most likely have dire consequences, he couldn't help him. She drove him _fuckin'_ crazy! "Just this one time and I swear it'll never happen again."

Stopping in front of the Records Room, he tried to gather his thoughts and tame his anger before reaching for the doorknob and twisting it until the door cracked open.

Rey instantly turned her head the second she saw Flip entering the room, "Ever heard of knocking, Zimmerman? Or are you just used to bargain in whenever you feel like it?" she asked, her tone laced with sarcasm.

"Now's not really a good time for you to be playing sarcastic with me, Kenobi," Flip said, closing the door behind him. "We need to have a chat."

"About what? As you can see, I'm pretty busy at the moment," she murmured, pulling some files out from a box that she was balancing on her knee. "Chief Bridges has me looking something up for him, so say whatever it is that you need to say and then get out of my way."

Flip scoffed and this response then reached behind him to lock the door and pull the blinds. He felt they were going to need all the privacy they could get. Neither one of them was going to leave until this--- _thing_ between them had finally reached a compromise of sorts. And something told him in that moment things were going to get a little heated.

" _You,_ " he began as he steadily approached her like a lion hunting his prey. "what the _fuck_ did you think you were doing back there, Rey? You're recklessness could have gotten us both killed, you do realize that, right?"

"And surprisingly.....we didn't, we're still here, we're both still alive, so I don't really see what the problem is, Flip," she retorted, ignoring the fact that Flip was literally now breathing down her neck.

"We're _only_ alive because I did the responsible thing and got us both the hell out of there," Flip growled, slamming his hand against a nearby shelf causing her to drop the box she was holding. "If it were left up to you, we might be lying in a ditch somewhere with two bullet-holes in our heads"

That's when Flip placed both hands on either side of her head, caging her in. Needless to say, the act managed to catch Rey's breath.

"Don't flatter yourself there, Zimmerman," Rey sniped at him nastily. "You're not the _only_ cop in this force who has a few tricks up their sleeves." 

He was so close to her now, she could feel the heat rolling off him in waves. The thought of him spinning her around and fucking her against the cool metal of the cabinets made him feel lightheaded and his dick to ache painfully in the confines of his jeans. What the fuck was she doing to him? 

" _Stop_....talking," he commanded, his voice deep and feral. 

Rey giggled at this deliberate command that she had just been given by his partner. Who the _hell_ did he think he was? 

"And what are you going to do about it, Zimmerman?" she asked, flicking him hard in the sternum now. "You might have sorority in this place, but you don't have it over me, so if you will kindly get out of my way so that I can get back to work--" 

As she tried to move around him, however, Flip slammed his right against the cabinet causing it rattle and shake; blocking her from any chance of escaping. Slowly, she turned to look up at him---shaking for the very first time. Finally, he had gotten her attention.

"We're not done yet," he addressed in a firm tone. My God he was so fucking hot when he was pissed off---it suited his personality quite well, Rey thought. "Ever since you've arrived here you've been nothing more than a goddamn pain in my ass, Kenobi."

"Then talk to Chief Bridges," she argued. "if I'm really that much of a pain in your ass, then speak to him."

"I think this is something that can only be resolved between you....and me," he said, lowering his voice as he traced reached out and stroked his forefinger down her cheek. 

"If you think that I'm going to kiss your ass, then you got another thing coming, Zimmerman," Rey spat, her hazel eyes glinting with rage. "I follow only one set of rules. _My_ own. And if you don't like that then you can easily request for another partner. I don't think---"

But Flip had heard quite enough at that moment. Wrapping his massive hands around her waist, he yanked her forward until they firmly molded into one another. A perfect fit. She was meant to be _mine_ , Flip thought as he stared hungry into her eyes. _All Mine._ This carnal all alpha-male possessiveness that Zimmerman had been feeling over these past few weeks and finally reached their breaking point.

_Fuck, you taste so good, Rey. Mine. Mine. Mine._

"F-Flip...." Rey whimpered between his kisses, though he showed no signs of giving into her desperate pleas. "...s-someone---oh, _fuck,_ you're so good---someone is going to hear us."

Raking his lips down over her jaw and into her crevasses of her neck, nipping and biting at the tender flesh of her collarbone, Flip continued to taste and explore her even further. 

"You drive me fucking crazy, Kenobi, you know that?" Flip growled, his right hand cupping her clothed breasts, giving it a firm squeeze.

The fleeting moan that he received from her was just the reaction that he had been hoping for. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Always a good sign. Returning his lips to that delicate sweet spot on her neck, he nudged his right knee between her legs in the hopes of brining himself that much closer to her. Another yelp escaped when she felt his hard cock brushing up against her belly through his jeans.

"You are so sweet, Rey," 

"Flip, we mustn't do this." Rey begged, but her attempts to persuade him were feeble. She was clearly enjoying this far too much. 

However, there came three hard knocks at the door which abruptly brought their intense session to a complete halt. Pushing him away, Rey quickly straightened her uniform and gave him a weak smile before proceeding to walk over towards the door and unlock it. Standing there was Chief Bridges with a smug expression on his face.

Immediately all of the color seemed drain from her face at the sight of his presence. "Damn door," he huffed, shuffling past her and into the room. "I've been meaning to get it fixed."

Flip appeared around a corner, his hair slightly disheveled, but otherwise there was no evidence of what had just occurred between him and Rey seconds before. "Chief, what brings you here?"

"I was actually looking for Miss Kenobi," he answered, looking back over to Rey who still looked as if she had just seen a ghost. "Did you manage to find the records that I asked for?"

Rey shot a nervous glance towards Flip who gave her a slight nod. Clearing her throat, she replied, "Not yet, sir. I was in the midst of locating them when Flip arrived. He was in need of assistant for our current case, but, I will find them soon, I promise."

"No rush, Kenobi." 

"I suppose you wanted copies of the files, too, sir?" Rey asked. Her voice gave off a sense of nervousness---a trait that was so unlike Kenobi to give. 

Chief Bridges had most certainly noticed but, otherwise did not say anything. Instead, he filled in both Rey and Flip on the details before finally leaving the Records Room to let them continue on with their search. The second the door had closed, Rey took no time at all in expressing her displeasure as to what had just happened between her and Flip.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you, Zimmerman?" She hissed through gritted teeth. "Are you trying to get me fired?!"

Flip scoffed. Her accusation was laughable, really. "If I wanted to get you fired, Kenobi, I would've just left the door unlocked and had Chief Bridges walk in during the middle of our mid-fucking session."

"We most certainly did not--"

"Oh, come on, Rey," Flip said, cutting her off midway through her sentence. "I think you and I both know it was heading in that direction," he paused briefly before finally continuing on. "and something tells me you were enjoying yourself, though you try to play it off as if you didn't."

Rey bit down on her lip. She had, in fact, enjoyed it. Probably far more than she should've. His touch was unmatched. And for the first time she actually had cursed Chief Bridges abrupt walk-in. She was desperate to at least feel his cock out of the confinement of those jeans of his.

"I will not say that I did not enjoy it, but," and she quickly brushed her fallen bangs away from her face. "let us not forget that we still have a job to do. So, let's get one thing straight here and now, Zimmerman. I will not let our growing passion for one another get in the way of our job---we can----we can experiment if you so desire, but I want it to be on my terms. If you cannot accept that, then there is no reason for us to go down this path."

"Are you seriously giving me an ultimatum here?" Flip asked in disbelief, crossing his arms.

"I am saying that I--I liked what you did just now," she stuttered. She hated how she appeared weak and vulnerable in his presence, but seemingly he had that affect on her. 

"You did?" he said, completely surprised by her unexpected answer.

"Yes. But I want it to be clear that we will continue to do our job and meet in a less conspicuous place the next time."

"The next time?" Flip said, pushing himself away from the cabinets and stalking over to her like she was prey. "Are you saying that you want there to be a next time, Kenobi? Are you saying that you want my cock buried deep in that cunt of yours, fucking you until you can move properly the next day? Is that what I'm hearing from you?"

"Do you have to be so vulgar about it?" Rey snapped. 

"I'm asking you if that is what you want from me?" he said in a determined voice. 

"I'd really rather not discuss this right now, okay, so, let me just---let just get back to work." 

Slipping free from his grip she quickly returned back to the stack of files on the counter. Flip decided he would give her now to let things mull over, but this conversation was far from over. 


End file.
